Her Eyes
by golfa chickie
Summary: One-shot song fic to 'Her Eyes' by Pat Monahan


**A/N: Here is a new one-shot to my favorite song _Her Eyes_ by Pat Monahan. If you haven't heard the song, there is a link to it in my profile.  
First off, there are two people to thank. First charley07 (who has some of the most amazing fics on the site) for helping/reassuring me that this was ok to post. Then thank you to Happy Something Or Other (or whatever her name is now) for listening to me complaining about not having ideas for however long it has been.  
Ok, so here we go, italics are flashbacks like all my other stories and the bold, italic, centered part is the song lyrics which leads into the flashbacks. I hope everyone enjoys and makes sure to review this. I worked really hard on this one ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Her Eyes_ or _Instant Star_.**

* * *

_**Her Eyes**_

As I sit here, in my dressing room after a final guest appearance on yet another television talk show, listening to the my newest single with my band; my mind keeps flooding with memories of the girl who inspired most of that song, if not all of the ones I wrote.

_**She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light  
**_

_Two weeks away and I was finally home in my apartment. I walked down the hall to notice a glare of a night light coming from my room. Who would be in my room? _

_I sat my stuff down and opened the door. There she was, my girlfriend of two and a half years, asleep in my bed, wearing my shirt, and hugging my pillow as if I was there. I looked around the room to see her stuff scattered around and her star night light right by the bed. I let out a small laugh as I went and unplugged it before taking my clothes off. _

_Just as I was about to climb into bed I heard her speak. _

"_You are home." She said as she shot up and jumped on me._

"_Yea, I am home." I replied as I kissed her quickly. _

"_I missed you so much." She stated as I looked into her eyes seeing happiness spreading through them._

"_Guess what? I missed you too." I replied laughing as I kissed her once again. _

_We both curled up together in bed, when something set Jude off. _

"_Where is my night light?" Jude asked noticing the pure darkness of my room. _

"_I unplugged it, no need to be scared. I am here." I replied joking a little. _

"_Plug it back in." Jude said as she tried to push me out of bed, a little bit of anger shinning in her blue eyes. _

"_Ok, ok, ok, I didn't realize you were afraid of the dark." I said as I plugged in her star night light. _

"_I am not afraid, I just like to use my night light." Jude said in protest as I wrapped my arms around her once again before drifting off to sleep with the night light. _

_**When she gets paid, true religion gets it all**_

"_Honey, come on." She begged as she dragged me into her favorite outlet store at the mall._

"_No." I complained. I knew the outcome of today. She had just received her pay check and I would sit outside the dressing room as she tried on every pair of her favorite brand of jeans, True Religion._

"_Please, I promise I won't take long." She begged giving me her best sad face, the one she knew I couldn't resist. And in her eyes, I could see that sparkle that got me every time._

"_You better not." I said caving in as her eyes now showed that sparkle of happiness as she leaned up and gave me a kiss before attacking the jeans._

_**If they fit right. **_**  
**

_Two hours later and practically ever pair of jeans in her size, I made my way to the cash register carrying her two pairs of jeans she wanted in one arm, and her tightly holding onto my other arm and thanking me for paying for those two pair of jeans, that fit right._

_**She's a little bit manic, completely organic**_

_There are several things about my job as a rockstar I hated, and one of them was having to leave for a week, if not weeks, at a time. I hated being away from a certain blue-eyed girl for too long. _

_I had been away for a week and was coming home knowing I would find her in my apartment like most every time I returned. _

_As I walked into my apartment, I was quickly greeted by those blue eyes of my lovely girlfriend as she attacked me with kisses. _

"_I missed you too." I said laughing as I kissed her again, her eyes showing her happiness of me being home._

"_I am making you dinner. I did all the shopping, so you have a fully stocked kitchen, that way you don't have to leave the house for a couple days and can stay home with me since you have been gone for like a week." Jude said quickly as she started dragging me to the kitchen._

"_Someone is wound up." I said as I dropped my bag in the hallway and followed her into the kitchen. _

"_Dinner is started, just sit back and relax honey." Jude told me, her eyes showing happiness as she went back to her cooking. _

"_Uh, Jude, what is all this stuff?" I asked as I looked through my cupboards and fridge. _

"_Organic, you my love, you need to eat healthier. So, you are going organic with me." Jude stated with a smile, her eyes showing concern and happiness, unlike my eyes that showed disgust and annoyance at her organic phase._

_**Doesn't panic for the most part**_

"_JUDE!" Kyle and Wally screamed as they practically carried me my apartment. We had been out skateboarding when I crashed into a pole because I was trying to text Jude a message. _

"_What?" Jude asked as she ran into the main room. _

"_Speed crashed into a pole skateboarding and we think he has a concussion." Wally said in panic. _

"_He is out of it and can't walk. Look at his head." Kyle said as she pointed to the bump on my head. _

"_I am fine!" I protested. "My head just hurts." _

"_He isn't!" Wally yelled. _

"_I am." I said as I stood up and quickly fell over. "Not." I quickly added as I held my head and arm. _

"_Come here." Jude said as she sat down beside me and looked at my head, fear coursing through her eyes. _

"_Oh no, he is not going to have brain damage from this is he?" Kyle asked scared. _

_After five minutes of looking me over, Jude stood up._

"_Take him to my car, he needs to go to the hospital." Jude said calmly, her eyes showing even more fear._

"_How can you be so calm?" Wally asked. _

"_Panicking makes it worse, and I know he will be ok, he has to be." Jude said as she went to grab her purse to take me to the hospital. Though I could not stand on my own, my head was pounding, everything was spinning, and I was slowly losing the feeling in my left arm, I had not lost my ability to read her eyes. I knew tonight she would break down in fear when no one would see, I could see it in her eyes._

_**She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no**_

_It was midnight on a Thursday night and Kyle, Wally, and I were begging her to come with us to a private runway that had been abandoned for a while._

"_Come on Jude, it is just a race, no one is going to catch us." Kyle pleaded. _

"_But it is a drag race, those are illegal. We are also trespassing onto the airport runways." Jude argued._

"_Dude, they have been abandoned for a while now, it is a private runway, and we won't get caught. Come on." Wally stated._

"_Come on, I need my girl beside me in the driver's seat when I blow those wanna-bes out of the water." I said as I saw confusion in her eyes._

_-----------------_

"_I hate you." Jude told me as she sat in a jail cell with Kyle, Wally, me, and the three guys we were racing." _

"_No you don't." I replied as I leaned closer to her._

"_I knew better, I should have said no." Jude stated as she scooted away from me._

"_But being young is not saying no." Wally argued as Kyle and I agreed as well as the two guys who got us caught. _

_**To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets  
**_

"_So, what shall we do today on our day off?" I asked Jude as we roamed New York. We had been there for a week doing different publicity events for her new album. _

"_I always have wanted to go to a baseball game and the Mets seem cool." Jude said as we stood in front of a picture of the Shea Stadium. _

"_Baseball, never took you for a fan of it." I stated like no big deal. _

"_I don't know, it sounded fun." Jude said as disappointment took over in her eyes. _

"_Well, I actually made plans for us." I said as I pulled out an envelope from my pocket. _

"_What is it?" Jude asked getting ready to open it._

"_Just something I thought would be fun." I said shrugging my shoulders. _

"_Home plate tickets?" Jude asked with excitement taking over in her eyes. "To the Mets?" _

"_Yea." I replied as she flung her arms around me. "I knew you had always wanted to see them because of your dad, so I got us tickets as soon as I found out we would be here." I stated._

"_Thank you!" Jude said as she gave me a kiss, excitement and happiness present in her eyes. _

_**Like everybody, she's in over her head  
**_

_It was eleven pm and I walked into my apartment to find my girlfriend passed out on my couch with her school books spread out around her, her laptop on the coffee table, and her journal in her hands. _

"_Hey, let's get you to bed." I said as I took her notebook and sat it down. _

"_Ok." She whispered, her eyes barely opening from the tiredness. _

_As I straightened up quickly, I couldn't help but think about how she was in over her head with sixteen credit hours of college courses, trying to record an album in half the time, all her promotional efforts, and her desire to be the 'perfect' girlfriend that she already was. _

"_I am in over my head." Jude cried as she saw the time and how little bit of homework she had typed on her laptop. _

"_Everyone is." I reassured her as I picked her up, her eyes showing sadness and sleepiness. She was most definitely in over her head, but I wasn't going to admit it to her at the moment. _

_**Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds  
**_

_It was mid afternoon and I came home from work to my apartment. As soon as I walked in, I could hear music playing signaling my girlfriend had came over. The music, I couldn't put a finger on what it was. _

_It sounded like rock, but then again had a folk sound to it. The more I listened, I could hear hints of reggae, blues, bluegrass, country, gospel, jazz, and some psychedelic sounds in it. Before I knew it, I had been standing there for ten minutes listening to this mysterious music. _

"_Hey." I said as I walked into me bedroom which was where the music was coming from. _

"_Hey." Jude replied as she laid on my bed with her eyes closed and a damp washcloth over her head. _

"_What ya doing?" I asked as I laid down beside her. _

"_I came over and my head started to hurt, so I put on some music and laid down." She replied, her eyes still closed._

"_Oh, what are you listening to anyways?" I asked as I kissed her cheek._

"_Grateful Dead." She replied as one eye opened to look at me. _

"_Is your head still hurting?" I asked her as put my forehead against hers. _

"_Yes." She replied a little sad, her eyes closed again. _

"_Let me get some aspirin for you." I said as I got up. _

"_Did you forget, I don't take meds, I am not going to become an addict of some simple drug that is supposedly non-addictive. It is a risk I am not going to take." Jude said. "Make me tea." _

"_You know, you are crazy." I said as I kissed her again, laughing at some of her beliefs, but I loved her for them. _

_**She's a Gemini Capricorn**_

"_Hey girl, what is your sign?" Some young guy asked Jude once when he saw her sitting at an outside café reading her horoscope. _

"_Gemini Capricorn." Jude replied not looking up. _

"_Well…" The guy started to say. _

"_Save it, I have heard them all, and I am kind of promised to someone." Jude said holding up her left hand that contained a silver band with a diamond on it. _

_As the guy stalked off, I ran into him._

"_Strike out with her?" I asked curiously. I had seen the whole things. _

"_Yea, that hottie is engaged to someone who probably doesn't deserve her." The guy replied before continuing off. _

_I continued walking to that table where she sat. When I arrived, I sat down and said "Hey girl, what's your sign?" as a joke._

"_Gemini Capricorn." Jude replied knowing I had just seen the guy hit on her. _

"_Well…" I started to say before she cut me off. _

"_You know, I have heard them all, and I am sort of promised to someone." Jude said with a slight laugh as she held up her left hand. _

"_I know, and that makes me love you more." I replied before I leaned over and kissed her._

"_My, my Vincent Spiederman, I never took you as the type to kiss a girl who is promised to someone." Jude said in fake shock. I could see the playfulness in her eyes._

"_He probably doesn't deserve you." I stated._

"_I don't know about that." Jude said before she grabbed my hand._

"_Well if it isn't the love birds." The waiter said as he saw us sitting there goofing around. "You two come here an awful lot, and I can see lover boy finally popped the question after what, five years?" The waiter asked as he looked at Jude's hand._

"_Yea, he did." Jude said with a big smile and her eyes sparkling with happiness._

_**Thinks all men are addicted to porn**_

"_What are you guys up to?" Jude asked walking into the apartment SME had rented out in LA for two month unexpectedly one night. _

"_Jude?" I questioned looking up at her. She wasn't supposed to be here._

"_Surprise! They flew me in to see you." Jude said with happiness as Kyle and Wally started trying to hide things. _

"_Surprise is definitely the word for this." I said laughing uneasily as I closed my laptop and walked up to her._

"_I missed you so much." Jude said as she gave me multiple kisses. _

"_I missed you more then you realize." I stated as I held her in my arms. _

"_So, what are you guys hiding from me?" Jude asked jokingly as she walked over to the couch where Kyle and Wally had shoved things under. _

"_Nothing that would interest you." Wally said too quickly causing me and Kyle to want to kill him. _

"_Ah come on." Jude said as she reached under the couch and grabbed a handful of magazines. _

_The three of us sat there in horror._

"_A tabloid? That is nothing to be ashamed of." Jude replied laughing as she saw the top magazine, then as she tossed them down, hell broke loose. "A PLAYBOY! MULTIPLE PLAYBOYS!" Jude shouted as she saw what was really being hidden. _

"_You are overreacting Jude." Kyle said as he kicked the magazines back under the couch. _

"_Typical men… all addicted to porn." Jude said angry, her eyes showing her disapprove-ment. _

"_If it makes you feel any better, Speed ignores them. He is too busy looking at nudey pics of a certain blonde on his laptop." Wally said. As soon as those words left his mouth it was a race for my laptop... that I lost. _

"_VINCENT SPIEDERMAN! THOSE ARE ME! HOW THE HELL?" Jude shouted as she came after me, anger flashing through her eyes as she cursed and called me a "typical, porn addicted, male" while threatening my ability to give her children in the future. _

_**I don't agree with her half the time**_

"_They at it again?" Kyle asked Wally as he watched me and Jude fight back and forth over the lyrics to a song. _

"_Yes they are." Wally replied as Jude smacked me with her notebook. _

"_I am right!" Jude shouted as she shoved her notebook at Kyle, her eyes urging him to agree. _

"_I am staying out of this lovers quarrel." Kyle said quickly._

"_Just leave it Jude, I am right." I said as I snatched the notebook and reworded the lyrics. _

"_I don't agree!" Jude protested, determination present in her gaze._

"_And half the time I don't agree with you." I shot back causing Kyle and Wally to go in shock._

"_You don't huh?" Jude asked in a not so convinced tone._

"_Nope." I replied not sure if I wanted to go down this road. _

"_Then you will not agree with me that this is not the proper time to be staring at my lips contemplating a kiss which I can see you doing." Jude said as her eyes noted everything I was doing._

"_You got it." I replied before I closed the gap between us quickly as I passed the notebook to Wally, who in return handed it to Tommy with the song we did not agree on completed. _

_**But, damn I'm glad she's mine.**_

_I stood off to the side of the stage as I watched Jude sing her heart out in her final performance of her fourth tour. Her eyes shone with excitement and passion and just seeing her that happy made me just as happy. _

"_What are you thinking?" Jude sister Sadie asked as she walked over to me._

"_I a lot of things." I replied as Jude sang her song._

"_Like what?" Sadie asked curiously. _

"_Mostly how glad I am that she is mine." I stated as Jude shot me a smile mid song. _

"_Are you going to ask her tonight?" Sadie asked me. _

_I just looked at her and smiled before turning back to Jude._

_**Her eyes, that's where hope lies**_

_Weddings, some people love them, others hate them. Me, I am on the line. But right now I sit in the church watching the wedding of my girlfriend's sister and my producer. I watch the little flower girl happily walk by tossing her rose petals left and right with a smile. _

_Then here she comes, the maid of honor. Her dress was flawless on her, though she thought she looked horrible. My gaze continues up and I can see her wearing the simple pearl necklace I had bought her for an anniversary, which one, I can't remember, we have them every six months. One to celebrate the relationship, and another to celebrate the advance in it. My eyes continue north and there are those beautiful blue eyes. There I can see happiness and nervousness shinning through them as they stare right back at me. As she passes she mouths an "I love you" causing me to grin like an idiot. _

_Right then and there, those are one of those times I don't think she can get much more beautiful._

_Throughout the ceremony I kept looking at Jude to only find her staring back at me. I could see it in her eyes, the hope that someday she would be the bride and I would be the one she was marrying. _

_Hours later, it was time for the bouquet toss and Jude was first in line to be ready to catch it. All the guys stood around and waited to see who would win the fight for the flowers. Five minutes later, Jude was beaming as she ran to me holding that bouquet showing me she had caught it. I could she the hope in her eyes that she would be the next one to marry. _

_What she didn't know was I had been on a mission, to find the perfect engagement ring for her, and the hope in her eyes told me I needed to finish it soon._

_**That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise**_

_One thing I never thought would happen to me and Jude was that we would have a huge fight, which had happened after two and half years. It involved her throwing anything in her grasp at me and both of us saying things we both regretted. _

_And here I am, alone in my bed looking out the window at the sunrise. Though we technically didn't live together, she stayed with me on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and the occasional Saturdays, it felt so lonely without her in my bed. Not having her eyes to look into first thing in the morning didn't feel right. _

_Looking at the sunrise, there was a storm forming in it. The dark blue taking over the light blue. It reminded me of her eyes, the light blue sparkling with happiness and the dark blue of passion and love taking over. The golden rays of the sun coming in reminded me of her hair as it cascaded around her face. The shades of pink that were present in the cloud reminded me of her cheeks when she blushed at comments I made about how gorgeous she looked. _

_All I wanted was to wake up to her eyes, they were my sunrise. _

**Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home**

_Fighting. It was still going on and had been for three days. It was killing me, we weren't talking and she wasn't coming to work when I was. Kyle and Wally took me out tonight to try and help me relax, but it didn't work. The only thing that would relax me was being able to see her eyes. _

_I walked into my lonely apartment at one am, I didn't feel at home either. I kicked my shoes off, threw my jacket on the chair in the living room and headed to my room. As I came to my bedroom door, a slight glow of a light radiated out of the door. _

_I walked into my room to be greeted by her eyes. Both eyes shinning with sadness and tears. There she stood in my old t-shirt and a pair of my sweatpants, her cheeks all tear stained and pink from the crying. _

"_I told Sadie I was going home tonight as I left her place and she said to tell you hi. That is when I realized that I live with my dad but my home is with you and I missed you too much to be mad." Jude told me, her eyes showing her hope that I would take her back. _

_I looked at her eyes before I pulled her to me in a kiss. "As long as I have you, I am home." I whispered to her. _

"_Am I forgiven?" Jude asked me as we broke off our kiss. _

"_If you forgive me." I replied as I looked at her blue eyes, dark with love now. _

"_I love you." She whispered as she leaned in for another kiss as I backed her up to our bed, in our home. _

_I was home. _

_**She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had**_

"_How does she do it?" Tom Quincy asked me as we watched Jude running the set up and the run through for a benefit concert. No one knew how she was staying sane while dealing with twenty bands and some of the biggest divas out there at the moment. _

"_I don't know, look at her, she doesn't appear stressed at all." I said in amazement as Jude's eyes shone with determination. _

"_I wish I had that kind of strength." Kyle said as he watched. _

"_Me too, I don't even have the strength to deal with the one band she gave me to watch after." Wally added. _

"_I think it is safe to say she has the strength we all wish we had." Tom stated as the three of us nodded in agreement as I watched her keep everything in order without showing stress or anger. _

_**She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad  
**_

_As Jude and I were moving various boxes from her dad's house to my apartment, I noticed a CD collection._

"_What is in here?" I asked as I sat down and started going through all her old CD's she had, some older then us. _

"_Just old number one singles I have collected." Jude said as she sat down behind me wrapping her arms around me and resting her head on my shoulder. _

"_Some nice singles." I said as I looked through them. "Michael Jackson?" I asked surprised as I found several singles from him._

"_Yea, his songs were good." Jude stated with a little embarrassment in her eyes. _

"_But you only have seven of them and didn't he have at least thirteen number one singles?" I asked._

"_Well, he was ok up until he made 'Bad' then it went downhill." Jude stated._

"_You are silly." I said as I kissed her, seeing playfulness and happiness in her eyes. We were moving in together. _

_**Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives**_

_Jude and I laid in my bed as she recounted her past twenty-one years on Earth. We had been out all night celebrating her birthday and having a blast. Her tired eyes had that sparkle in them of excitement, the excitement she got when she relived the past. _

"_Wow, I have lived so many different lives when I think about it." Jude said in realization. _

"_How?" I ask as I kissed her forehead. _

"_I was the shy girl, the outgoing girl, the go getter, the punk princess, the rocker, the dotting girlfriend, the break through artist, the rebel, the drama queen, the sidekick, and so much more." Jude stated._

"_What are you now?" I asked. _

"_Right now I am the girlfriend of Vincent Spiederman." Jude said as I saw love take over in her eyes before she closed them to give me a kiss. _

"_You seem to think you have lived a hundred lives, don't you?" I asked, but she chose not to answer, just kiss me once again. And I can deal with that. _

_**Scares me to death when she thinks and drives**_

"_Oh no, don't go changing." Jude sang as we drove down the highway one night heading home from my mom's house._

"_I love watching you sing." I said interrupting her singing causing her to blush._

"_Well, I love you." Jude said laughing as she continued to sing The Veronica's at the top of her lungs. _

"_What do you love most?" I asked her randomly._

"_Let me think." Jude stated as she started thinking hard, determination in her eyes. _

"_JUDE!" I shouted as I grabbed the wheel, she not realizing the sharp turn coming at us._

"_Sorry." Jude said with fear now flickering in her eyes._

"_Don't think and drive again." I pleaded with her. _

"_It wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't lost your license for illegal drag racing." Jude said with anger. All I could do was let out a small laugh as I looked at her, she was trying her hardest to be mad, but her eyes told me another story. _

_**Says cowboy hats make her look fat  
**_

_I stood off to the side as I watched Jude and Mason joke around and celebrate the fact his third record had just hit platinum. As they danced around singing to his song, Mason took his hat off and placed it on Jude's head. As I watched her smiling and singing, her eyes were shinning with happiness. I felt the sudden urge to take a picture. _

"_Erase that please." Jude begged as she jumps on my back and kisses my cheek. _

"_And why?" I asked her as I turn my face to the side. _

"_Because, my face looks fat in that cowboy hat." Jude stated in a duh tone. _

"_I don't think so." I replied as I put the camera in my pocket, not erasing her picture._

_**and I'm so glad she's mine**_

_I stand back in a corner as I watch the press swarm Jude. We are in a hospital where we have been most of the day. Jude had decided that she was going to reach out, and by that, she chose to spend a day a month at different hospitals with children who had been diagnosed with terminal illnesses, such as cancer. Her eyes showed happiness and compassion as she played with those little kids who were amazed to have someone famous like her. Everyone knew her, and everyone loved her. _

"_I have seen you at all three of the hospitals with her that I have came to." A reporter told me._

"_Yea." I replied not really caring. _

"_She's yours? Girlfriend I mean." The reporter asked._

"_Yea, she is mine." I replied with a smile as Jude shot me a glance with her smiling eyes._

"_You must be pretty glad." The reporter said as he noticed the eye contact we made. _

"_You have no idea." I replied as I watch Jude start showing a little girl how to hold the guitar. _

_**Her eyes, that's where hope lies  
**_

_Jude and I laid in our bed late one night after a party we had attended for Wally and his girlfriend celebrating…well I don't know what, but we were celebrating something, or so the bottles of champagne said. _

_I was currently holding Jude close to me as I was telling her all the stuff I knew she wanted to hear, the stuff she only thought I would say when I was drunk. The truth was, I had only had two drinks, it was just the situation we were in that made me want to tell her the stuff she wanted to hear, the situation where we were curled up together in the bed and I could see all I needed to see in her eyes. _

"_Speed, I want to talk to you about something." Jude whispered to me._

"_What?" I asked as I pushed a few stray pieces of hair out of her eyes. _

"_I know we have been together for a while." Jude started. _

"_Three years." I added in._

"_And I love you so much." Jude stated, nervousness present in her voice, and her eyes. _

"_I love you too." I replied as I kissed her. _

"_I just want to know when we are going to take the next step in this relationship." Jude said with the nervousness still in her eyes, but hope as well. _

"_I got you something." I said as I reached over to my nightstand and handed Jude a box. _

_Jude sat up and looked at me and then opened the box. Her eyes showed hope, excitement, and pure happiness as she opened the box finding a key to the apartment inside. It wasn't the key that made her happy, she already had one, it was the remote to the gate into the complex and the note that said "move in please?" I could see the hope for the future in her eyes as she nodded her head yes. _

_**That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise  
**_

_I had no clue what time it was, all I knew was that I was looking above me at the blue eyes staring down at me. _

"_We pulled another all nighter didn't we?" I asked her as she smiled down at me. Her hands on my shoulders as her hair cascaded down onto me. _

"_We sure did." She laughed, her eyes showing pure happiness. _

_Looking into her eyes, they matched the sky outside my window and the sun peaking through the window glowing on her. Looking at her was like the sunrise, the blue meeting the gold with shades of pink in between. The blue being her eyes, the light pinks being her cheeks, and gold her hair. Waking up to her eyes meant more then seeing a sunrise again because her eyes were my sunrise._

_**Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home  
**_

"_I just want to go home." Jude told me as we sat in an airport, snowed in once again. We had been away for a week on a vacation and all we wanted to do was go home, but we kept getting snowed in._

"_We will get home soon." I told her calmly, I could see the antsiness in her eyes._

"_Don't you want to get home and see everyone? Aren't you worried about your apartment?" She asked me._

"_Our apartment, and yea, I want to get home." I replied. _

"_But you are so calm about it." Jude stated as she titled her head. _

"_Because, truthfully, my apartment isn't home, home is being able to look in your gorgeous eyes anytime, any place." I stated as I leaned in to kiss her. _

"_Seriously?" Jude asked me with that tinkle in her eye._

"_Seriously." I whispered as she met me in a kiss._

_**She doesn't know the word 'impossible'  
**_

"_Jude, this is impossible, I am telling you that." I said as I laid on the couch watching Jude sitting in the floor with papers surrounding her._

"_Impossible is not in my vocabulary." Jude stated. G-Major was participating in some big charity concert, the planner had quit suddenly, and it was less then a week away. Jude somehow ended up taking on the task to learn the original planner had done nothing as she was instructed to._

"_What ever, I don't think this is healthy for you. Too much stress. Looking over it, it is impossible to pull this off perfectly." I stated as she turned and looked at me. _

"_Nothing is impossible." Jude stated, her eyes consumed with determination. _

"_Ok, whatever. I am going to go to bed, it is one am. If you need to be de-stressed, come find me. My bed is open and I am ready to go." I said with a wink before I kissed her and headed to my room. Glancing back once, I could see the determination still in her eyes as she worked her hardest on organizing this event that I believed was impossible. _

_**Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to  
She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy  
**_

_Depressed and drunk are never good combinations, especially when you had been reflecting on the way you had treated your present girlfriend back when she was fourteen and fifteen. And that is exactly what was happening to me._

"_I should have never, ever locked you in that locker and told the school you were really a man." I confessed as I broke down to Jude. I had found her old diary that night and in there I had read all the horrible things I had done to her. _

"_It is ok, it was the past." She told me, her eyes showing sadness. _

"_No it isn't. I was horrible to you. I am no good." I said as I turned from her, looking at her eyes hurt. _

"_But I love you as you are. The past is the past, and if anything, it shows me you can change. I want you as you are." Jude pleaded with me. _

"_But how can you? I have been in some awful places from depression, to alcoholism, to practically ending up in juvy, and just being an asshole." I said feeling as if nothing would save me. _

"_The depression was as a kid and aren't you happy with me?" She asked, her eyes searching for answers. _

"_I love you." I replied. _

"_Are we an alcoholic who passes out before two pm still?" Jude asked. _

"_No, I drink rarely." I stated feeling guilty, I was drunk at the moment. _

"_And have we almost ended up in jail, not counting the drag racing?" Jude asked me._

"_No." I stated seeing a glimpse of happiness there in her eyes. _

"_And are you still that asshole that shoves girls in lockers and tells the school they are a man who can't sing and slept with the judges to win the contest?" Jude asked. _

"_No." I replied. _

"_I don't care where you have been Speed, and I don't know where we are heading, but I am here for the ride. I want you as you and nothing is going to change. I love you." Jude told me, compassion in her eyes._

_All I could do was stare into her eyes knowing I still had the girl despite my past._

_**She's beautiful. So beautiful.  
**_

_Of course every guy thinks that their girlfriend is the most gorgeous girl to walk the Earth, and I, Vincent Spiederman was guilty of that. Tonight at some charity ball, I knew she was the most gorgeous girl in that room wearing a dark purple silk dress and a single strand of pearls. Her hair had been pulled up with curls that framed her face hanging down. She had just a touch of makeup and in my eyes was flawless. _

_Right now, I was lying in my bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. After what seemed like a life time, she emerged in one of my old t-shirts with her hair pulled up. These were the moments that I knew she was the most gorgeous person to walk Earth, and as she made her way to me, I could see love in her beautiful eyes._

_**And sometimes I think she's truly crazy  
**_

_I lay in bed in my apartment, just waking up. My eyes wonder the room looking for the girl that should be beside me. I can see the light coming in from my bathroom. As I move to the other side of the bed, I can see her. There she is wrapped in only a towel with her hair on top of her head as she dances around the bathroom listening to Super Freak by Rick James and singing at the top of her lungs. At that moment, I can see the happiness that shines in her eyes from her reflection in the mirror. There are times like that, I believe she is truly crazy._

_**And I love it  
**_

_After finishing her song and dance to Super Freak, the bathroom door opens more and now she is singing and dancing to Play That Funky Music White Boy. And here she comes, playfulness in her eyes as she sees me awake. _

"_You know you are crazy?" I ask her as she drags me out of bed. _

"_So what, come on, dance with me. Let's have fun." Jude said as she starts trying to get me to dance with her._

"_You are crazy." I state again as Jude looks at me with those big blue eyes. "And I love it." I state before I sweep her off her feet._

_**Her eyes, that's where hope lies  
**_

_I laid on the couch with my head in her lap as she ran her fingers through my hair. We were celebrating being engaged for three years now, I know, who is engaged for three years? Well, we were, and it was just how it was. _

"_What are you thinking about?" I asked as I looked up at her curious eyes. _

"_Hopes, dreams, wishes, you know." Jude said kind of distantly, I could see worry forming in her eyes. _

"_Tell me." I said lifting my hand up to rest on her cheek._

"_I hope we have a baby some day. A little version of us, a little baby that everyone will be jealous of that is just ours. One that we can tell stories to as it gets older. I just want us to have a baby some day." Jude confessed, relief and worry both present in her eyes. _

"_How about tomorrow we sit down and start planning out this whole baby thing?" I asked after a few minutes of thinking. A baby didn't really sound so bad once I got past the initial shock. _

"_Really?" Jude asked as her eyes sparkled with joy. All I could do was smile up at her seeing the hope for a family in her eyes. _

_And kiss her._

_**That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise  
**_

_Here we are, sitting on a plane, flying home from London where we spent three weeks touring, Jude and SME that is. I look to one side where Kyle and Wally are still passed out. I look to my left and there she is. Her blue eyes shinning at me as she smiles. Behind her I can see the blue skies that match her eyes as the sun starts to come in through the window. Waking up to her eyes reflecting the sunrise was perfect._

_**Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home**_

_The day had drug on, one of those never ending days I hated. The song wasn't perfect, the chord progressions were out of wack, Wally was suffering from his girlfriend breaking up with him for the seventh time in two weeks, and Kyle… well no one knows. The only thing I had forward to coming home was to finding her. _

_I opened my door to be greeted by a pair of beautiful blue eyes, the ones that made me feel at home. The ones I came home to see almost every night shining right at me. I knew I was home._

_**Her eyes, that's where hope lies**_

_I stood outside the bathroom door waiting for Jude to come out. She had been in there for ten minutes. Today she had came to me claiming she thought she was pregnant. When she told me, I saw fear in her eyes because we had agreed on kids, just not for another year or two, depending on when we actually planned our wedding. We were kind of bad about that, but we were living together and engaged, it was like we were married…just not. _

"_It says wait five minutes." Jude whispered as she opened the bathroom door for me to come in. _

"_Ok." I replied as I came in and wrapped my arms around her. I looked at her eyes in the mirror. They had so many emotions running through her eyes. _

_There was fear of being pregnant because I had said I wasn't ready. There was excitement because she could be pregnant, a baby was a dream. There was hope of starting a family, and there was relief because she knew I was not upset with her like she expected. _

"_What happens if I am pregnant?" Jude asked me, her eyes showing the worry. _

"_Well, I think that would mean we are going to be parents soon." I said as I looked at her eyes through the mirror. Her head was resting on my chest as I had one arm around her waist and the other rubbing circles on her back. _

_From that statement, I saw more relief hit her eyes, but the hope was still lying in her eyes. _

"_It is time." Jude whispered as she reached for the test._

_**That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise  
**_

"_It is so gorgeous." Jude stated as we laid on the beach watching the sunrise one early morning. Jude was more into the sunrise then I was, I was too busy watching her watch the sunrise. Her eyes had this indescribable happiness to them, a feeling that made me feel perfect._

"_You are." I whispered back. _

"_Why aren't you watching the sunrise?" Jude asked curiously. _

"_I am, in a way. I am watching you watch the sunrise." I stated as I looked in her eyes. Her eyes and her smile showed me happiness as she gave me a kiss before watching the sun that was quickly appearing in the blue skies. _

_**Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home  
**_

And here I am, thirty-one years old, and walking into my apartment for the first time in two months.

"Jude." I yelled as I sat my bag down and looked over the place. It was just the same as I left it before promoting the album with Kyle and Wally.

"You are home!" Jude shouted as she came running around the corner and jumping into my arms.

I don't think anyone could ever describe the way I was feeling once I had my wife, yes wife, of four years in my arms once again. And I could look into her gorgeous blue eyes again.

"I missed you." I said as she pulled back before kissing me, only giving me another glimpse of her gorgeous eyes.

"I missed you too." Jude said once she pulled away from the kiss.

"Let me look at you." I said after five minutes of _I love you_'s and kisses.

"I am still me." Jude said as she stepped back.

There she stood, in her favorite silk nightgown I had bought her as a present, with her hair hitting her shoulders. She looked absolutely perfect, and I could see the happiness and excitement of me being home in her eyes as well as love.

As I went to wrap my arms around her, something caught my eye. Her mid section looked…different almost. I backed up and titled my head to the side as I stared at her trying to figure out what was different. I looked into her eyes and they had excitement and anticipation in them.

Then it hit me.

"Pregnant?" I whispered as I looked her in the eyes before staring back at her midsection.

"Fourish months." Jude said with a huge smile, her eyes shinning a brilliant blue.

"Wow, when did you know?" I asked as I placed my hand on her stomach.

"Last month, but it wasn't something I tell you over the phone." Jude replied.

"I am so happy." I told her before I kissed her once again.

"Before you get too carried away, I bet someone would like to see you." Jude whispered to me as I tried to carry her to our bedroom.

"I will be right back." I said as I sat her down and gave her one more kiss.

_**She's not afraid  
**_

I walked into the almost dark room; it was lit be a single night light in the shape of a star. I could make out the bed that had my almost six year old daughter, Hope, lying in it.

"Daddy?" I heard her whisper.

"Hey Princess." I said as I sat down on her bed as she quickly flew into my arms.

"I missed you Daddy." Hope said as she held onto me.

"I missed you too." I said as she sat back down on her bed, but still holding my hands.

As I looked at her, she looked so much like her mother. The hair, the nose, the lips, and the eyes, the same blue eyes where hope lies, the blue eyes I want to see every day, the blue eyes I come home to, the blue eyes that were identical to my wife's. Yet, she looked like me too. She was both of us, but there was no use denying it, she had her mother's eyes.

"Hey, why don't you go back to sleep?" I suggested as I had her lay down.

"Buts I missed you." Hope argued.

"And daddy missed you. How about tomorrow we have some Hope/Daddy time?" I asked her.

"Ok Daddy. Did Mommy tell you about the baby?" Hope asked as her eyes showed happiness.

"Yes she did." I replied as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Daddy." Hope told me as I stood up.

"And I love you Princess." I replied as I made sure she was tucked in.

I started to leave her room when I noticed there was no light. I quickly turned around and went to her night light.

"Don't want you to get scared." I said as I made sure her night light came on.

"But Daddy, I nots scared." Hope stated.

Yes, she is just exactly like her mother.

_**She just likes to use her night light**_


End file.
